Memories of the Past
by kurenohikari
Summary: We already know Justin's story. How he got the man of his dreams and succeeded in life. But what about Isak's? Let's find out how his relationship with Even proceeded after the third season of SKAM and how he became the head of the fiction and fantasy department in one of Hollywood's top editorials. *Sequel to: What if?*
1. Drama much?

**Isak** :

Hey guys, I'm here to tell you a story... my story. About how I fell in love, about how I succeded and especially about how I messed up... _a lot_.

Let's start with my first year in highschool. I was still in the closet and recently moved out of my house. The thing was that my father had left my mother because he could no longer handle her mental illness, and left me to take care of my ill mother at the young age of sixteen. I resented him for that, and resented my mother for not accepting that she wasn't ok and needed professional help. She also was so religious and always sent me these quotes from the bible about ways to save my soul. She didn't even know I was gay! So, you'll deduce I had a lot of anger and resentment bottled up inside of me. Not to add the fact that my best friend, the one I had a crush on and help me discover my sexual orientation, started dating this beautiful girl named Eva.

I wanted to hate her, but I couldn't, she was and is a great friend of mine. So I did what every gay guy in the closet did, hook up with a lot of girls to make any rumors about me being gay go away. I wanted to try to break them up, but I couldn't go ahead with it... until Eva cheated on Jonas with Chris- a third year. Then I had the perfect excuse to make them break up and have my best friend back, I told Chris' girlfriend about what happened, after Eva confided in me and trusted me not to tell anyone, and then let the drama begin. Eva found out about what I did and didn't talk to me for a whole year. Jonas was single again... but it broke my heart to see my friend so sad. Not to mention that the guilt ate me alive.

So, to try to take my mind away of things I began a lot of fights between the top two 'gangs' of Oslo- The Penetrators and Yakuza. Drugs and alcohol didn't work anymore, which didn't mean I stopped using them. However, it all changed when I met Even during my second year. Slowly I began falling for him, not even knowing that he had a girlfriend stopped those feelings from growing. I still acted like a bitch, that didn't change. I used a very nice girl Eva, another Eva not Jonas' Eva, and tried to forget about Even. I felt like a jerk for hurting such a good girl, that truly liked me. It still didn't stop me from ditching her and Even's girlfriend during a pregame before a Halloween party. Which lead to her outing me to the whole school, even if they were only rumors at the beginning.

Sonja was acting like Even's mother not girlfriend, trying to control him. He snapped at her in public which caused her to go to the bathroom embarrassed, being followed by Eva. Even took that chance to convince me to ditch them and have a little adventure with him. We ended up breaking into a house of someone he knew and kissing underwater, in the indoor pool they had. Our first kiss, one taken out of a movie, was interrupted by a little blonde girl. We rushed to get the hell out of there and mounted Even's bicycle back to my place. Luckily the girls were gone by then and we were the only ones there, my roommates out for the night.

We spent the whole week-end in our own world, in my room. Kissing, cuddling and getting to know each other better. I even forgot about one of my friends' birthday- I was such a little shit back then. A few days later Even discreetly called my attention during gym class and silently told me to follow him into the lockers. Then he told me something that made my heart jump with joy: he had broken up with Sonja. We could be together without me being his dirty little secret... but in a way he was mine, because I wasn't ready to come out yet.

But that happiness was short lived. Before the rest of the class came into the lockers I said something very stupid, something which I, yet, did not understand how much effect would have. I told Even, even if it was grudgingly, about my mother being mentally ill and how much better my life would be without those kind of people in it. I didn't really mean it, I was hurt and angry at my parents for not taking care of me... for abandoning me. Even later that night sent me a text telling me we were moving too fast and needed space. That space meant that I found him hooking up with his ex-girlfriend during a party, which lead me to get into a fight with a friend when I stormed out.

I tried to forget about him, to fix stuff between my friends and I. They were starting to get worried about me. So I took Jonas out for kabab, then told him I liked someone and that's why I've been acting so strange, I asked him to try to guess. He began listing the name of girls he had seen me around. When I told him it wasn't a girl, he didn't even bat an eye, and joked about it being him. I quickly replied exclaiming 'NO'. I've never been so relieved in my life. Then I also discovered that I never really liked Jonas like that, he was... safe. I would have never come out of the closet with the excuse of not wanting to ruin the friendship I have with my best friend... my brother in everything but blood.

Afterwards, I came out to my other two friends, Magnus and Mahdi. They also weren't bothered by it, they even helped me text Even a night when we were drinking in the kitchen of the Kollektiv. When he didn't reply, I really thought I had lost him, you'll know my surprise when he showed up at my door. I ended up kicking the boys out and loosing my virginity to him. Everything was perfect for a while, until he told me he had booked a suite for us in a fancy hotel of town. I excitedly followed him, loving to being pampered and taken care of someone who cares about me. Residual effects because of what my parents did to me.

That night was incredible, the sex was even better. But Even was kind of strange, chipper, more hyperactive... as if he were high. Then, while I was lying face down on the most comfortable bed I've ever been on, he said he would go to McDonalds. It took me a few seconds to figure out he didn't put any clothes on before leaving the suite. I changed quickly and ran after him, his clothes with me. I've never been so afraid before, I could only think of the things people would do to Even. In the midst of my fear I finally admitted to myself that I loved Even and I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

At the end, I had to call Sonja, she knew him better after all. When she told me that she would take care of it, I relaxed a bit, but not completely. When she got off the taxi, in front of where I was waiting for her, and told me the police had Even in custody, I wanted to follow her. But of course she stopped me, yelling at me about how stupid I was and how I didn't understand anything. She told me that Even was bipolar and the only fucking reason why he was with me was because his brain was playing tricks on him. She mocked me about ever believing Even would really love me, that I was just another impulsive decision Even took and at the end, like he always did, he would return to her side.

If seeing them kiss broke my heart, her words, then destroyed me. I locked myself in my room and didn't leave, investigating all I could about bipolar disorder. Even kept on sending me messages, but stopped when I asked him not to. There was a lot of stuff I needed to think about, my head and heart were a disaster then. Even though he didn't text, he still was in my every thought. It didn't matter that he was absent for the rest of the week, I saw him everywhere. Then Magnus called me out on my bullshit when I told the boys about what happened, his mother is bipolar so he knows a lot about it. Then he scolded me for believing the words of Even's ex-girlfriend about his feeling for me. I admit that I felt kind of stupid when Magnus said it in that tone- as if he was talking to an idiot.

That weekend, during a concert in the church my parents took me to- to try and fix things between us. I got a text from Even, which was more as a suicide letter than anything else. It freaked me out, I didn't care about my parents by then. I just wanted to make sure the man I loved lived, so I ran to the place we first really talked- where he told me he would be. And assured him, he was not alone, that I was there for him. I spent the rest of his maniac episode with him, it was the stage of depression. After that, things looked up for us, we spent Christmas eve together- I hosted it that year- and the following day I met his parents. The following weeks, before getting back to school, I gathered all the ones I had hurt these last years and apologized to them. They took my apology much better than I had expected.


	2. Forgiveness is something you earn

**Isak** :

Even squeezed my hand, I looked at him and felt comforted by his encouraging smile- he is simply perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend... I can't comprehend how I ended up with him.

How amazing my group of friends is! They stuck with me even with all my bitchiness and supported Even and I. They even gave us a ship name: Evak. Which Magnus claims is his favorite.

I mostly like to tease Magnus, but he is a very good friend... he opened up about his mom with me and helped me understand Even and my own mom better. During the Christmas party I dragged him away from Vilde, which surprisingly was more difficult than you would have think- I was almost afraid their lips were stuck together for a moment! And I thanked him for being a great friend and helping me out. Mags ended up in tears and hugging the life out of me, he must have drank more beer than I thought he did.

If Even tells you I also had tears in my eyes or was hugging him back, HE IS A LIAR!

"It is time" my boyfriend's (I love calling him that!) voice brought me back from my musing "Don't worry, I'll be here for you. And if they don't accept you they are not worth it. You have me, the boys, the girls and soon my parents. They are anxious to meet you" he assured me.

But more than comfort me, he just made me more nervous. Meeting his parents was another problem I have to deal with later today. That's for later anyways, right now I have to focus on coming out to my dick of a father that left us and my faith obsessed mother.

I took a deep breath and then smiled at Even, to then knock the door of my paren... mom's house. Surprisingly, it was dad the one who opened the door- he seemed quite shocked when he noticed my boyfriends standing next to me, especially at our interlaced hands.

 _He surely still thinks I was joking when I told him my lover was male._ I snorted in my head. _That only proves how bad he knows me._

"Father, can we come in?" I asked, biting back my usual hedge- for once I want to pass a meeting with my parents without a fight.

"Of course" he blurted, moving aside so we could pass.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, I tell you.

"Isak!" My mom exclaimed when she saw me entering the living room, it was one of her good days- I smiled happily for her, ever since dad left, she doesn't have many of those "I missed you so much!" her hug was tight, but warm- I basked in that warmth "When you left the concert out of the blue I got so worried! What happened?! Are you ok?"

There is no worst guilt than knowing that you were the one that caused your mother to cry from worry, So never do that guys.

"I am fine, mom. It's just that... Even was having problems and he needed my help" I told her, not knowing how to approach the topic that your lover is a maniac to your maniac mother.

"Even? Is that attractive, young boy, Even?" She asked me, nodding at my boyfriend- who was standing behind me, with my dad near by.

"Mom, father, there is something I need to tell you" I sat down on the sofa, Even next to me. My parents sat, each, in an armchair and waited patiently for me to continue "I... I am sorry for running away. I was so angry at dad for leaving us... for not being strong enough to stay with us and dumping everything on me! I was so sad, frustrated... fruious that I ended up leaving you as well, mom. For that I'll never forgive myself" I looked at my parents, my mother in tears and my father looking back at me with such a guilty expression that it made me look away "I just hope you can forgive me, mom"

The next thing I know, my mom was on me, hugging me again- this time not letting go of me, even as she cried a river on my shirt. All the nerves, guilt and stress left my body, as I heard her repeat over and over again that there was nothing to forgive between sobs.

I hugged her back.

"Son, Isak... you are not to fault. I am the adult here and the one who wronged you... who wronged your mother. We talked about it and decided to try fixing up our marriage... we want you to move back with us. If it ends up being too much for you, you can always move out again- I'll support you 100%" my dad told me, I could see that he wanted to get closer but appreciated the fact that he respected my silent wishes of space.

"Forgiveness is something you earn father. You can't simply ask me to trust you again, when the only thing you are offering me are empty words" I snapped at him, my dad flinching under my glare.

"Please, Issy. For me" my mother begged me, looking at me under her eyelashes, from where she was still resting her head against my chest.

"Ok. For you, mom. I'll try" I relented, smiling as she cheered- she could act like such a kid sometimes.

"So, this is the famous booyfriend, I heard about" my dad's next comment made me freeze, for a second time since I crossed the door I wanted to hit him on the face.

"Boyfriend?" My mom echoed, looking at Even curiously. I tensed, preparing myself for the religious lashing that was about to come "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your partner with you?! I would have fixed myself better, made him something to eat! What a disaster! I am so sorry Even, normally we are not this crazy" she giggled at her own pun.

Just like that all my fears of rejection, the tension in the air and my desire to hit my father vanished.

You can say it, I don't mind. I am such a mamma's boy.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Valtersen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" the ever polite Even to the rescue "Mr. Valtersen" he nodded at my father "My name is Even Bech Næsheim. I'm nineteen years old and currently am a third year at Nissen"

"Third year? Shouldn't you be in college by now?" My mom asked, curiously with no ill intentions behind her words "And call me Anna, please"

"Well, Anna, because of some problems at my old school I had to change to Nissen and repeat my last high school year" my boyfriend answered.

"Problems?" Now it was my father then one questioning my lover.

What nerved me wasn't his question, like any father he must be worried about his son dating a delinquent. What nerved me was his judgmental tone!

"Fy faen! Even was diagnosed with bipolarity a year ago, that's what he fucking meant by 'problems'!" I snapped at my dad, giving him another one of my glares- if he thought I was going to make it easy for him because I accepted to try again for mom, he better think twice.

"Language, Isak!" Scolded me, my mother. However, she then froze and looked at us with wide open eyes "Bipo... you are..."

"Yes, I am maniac" Even helped my mom out, when she seemed not to find the right words.

"When you said he was having 'problems'... you meant that..." my father was the one speechless, this time.

"He was having an episode" surprisingly, I was the one who helped him out.

It might have to do with my initial response to finding out Even was bipolar, similar to my dad's when he left... it doesn't mean that I forgive him, he still has a lot to make up for.

"Your relationship will be difficult" mom warned us.

"I know, but I... I love him" I confessed to them.

"Good. Don't let the difficult times make you forget that" warned me my dad, smiling at us while looking at my mother with eyes full of love... eyes I hadn't seen in a while.

I never noticed how much I've missed them until I broke down into tears, right in front of _everybody_.

Soon I was in Even's arms, my boyfriend whispering sweet nothings into my ear and telling me over and over again that everything was going to be ok. My parents soon joined the hug and also in assuring me.

And you know what guys, for once I started to believe that maybe things will end up ok.


	3. Metting the 'rents

**Even** :

I smiled down at the sleeping face of my beautiful angel. We were laying down on the sofa, at my family's home, Isak all over me. My shirt was all wet, but I didn't mind. He had broken down into tears, again, once we reached my house. He cried in relief, in sadness, in frustration, in anger, he cried to his heart's content until he fell asleep against my chest.

I was just glad my family was not home yet, Isak might have died from embarrassment.

I am glad thing worked out at the end.

When I noticed the time, I reluctantly shake my boyfriend awake.

"Issy, my angel, wake up. My parents are coming soon with take out" I whispered, contradicting my decision of waking him up.

It's just that he looked so cute that I did not have the heart to disturb him.

"Mmm, what's wrong?" Groaned Isak, as he was waking up and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

 _Being so adorable should be illegal._ I squealed in my head, falling in love all over again. But scowled when he shot up, leaving me behind to fix himself so he would be presentable for my parents. _Well, at least I had him for myself for a little while_.

"Even we are back!" my little sister, shouted from the door and then rushed towards me. I caught her just in time when she threw herself at me "You're not my dad" she pouted, when I scolded her for being so reckless "Hi, you must be Isak. We heard so much of you! Thank you for taking such a good care of my annoying older brother"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but without heat when I heard my boyfriend giggle. I love his laugh, even if it is at my expense.

"Isak, it's nice to finally meet you" my mom said, before dragging my not-so-touching-feeling lover into a bone crushing hug.

"Mrs. and Mr. Bech Næsheim, it's nice to meet you too. As well as you, Sasha" Isak replied, smiling shyly at him.

I then knew he had won them over. Just like me, my family, has this desire to protect, tease and help cute, adorable, shy things like Issy. My angel, being the perfect package of all those things, with his sparkling baby blue eyes, enchanting simples and beautiful golden curls... he simply was the perfect target.

"Stop it boy, there is no need for formalities. From what we've heard you'll soon will become family anyways. Our son is completely smitten! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but there is no way you can get away from him now" my dad commented.

"It's not like I'll ever want him to leave my side" I could tell that Isak didn't mean to think out loud, but any doubt my parents had about him being the right one- after all the mess with Sonya- evaporated right then.

We dinned Chinese take out, Issy had to teach Sasha and I how to use the chopsticks. He enchanted my parents with his brilliant mind and Academicals achievements. I took that chance to boast about how he is always at the top of all his classes, which were already advanced, and how thanks to his tutoring I had not failed most of my tests this year. My parents were the ones who ended up being smitten, then.

"Why can't you be more like Isak, Even?! We would worry much less that way" my mother had complained "Isak, please have another serving. You need to eat, just look at how thin you are boy!"

"Come on dear, don't be so harsh. At least, now we know that if our son is a complete failure, he'll have a future scientist or editor to maintain him" continued my dad.

"Well, Issy. It's all in your hands. From now on, I'll become your kept trophy husband" I finished teasing my boyfriend, who was as red as a tomato.

It took us a while before the laughter at the table had died down.

Later on, I played with my little sister while dad watched a match and Isak helped mom with the plates. Making sure my mom didn't tease him too much, I silently walked to the kitchen- just to be stopped by my dad, who silently requested me to hear:

"Thank you for taking care of my son, while he had his episode a few weeks ago" my mother began, I tensed not liking where this conversation was going "It's good to know you'll be there to have his back now that things with Sonya ended. And by having his back, I am sure you'll tell us if Even starts acting out. Won't you, Isak?"

I was furious. How dare my mother request something like that?! Can you believe that?!

"No, I won't" Isak finally answered, after a while of simply staring, silent, at my mom in shock "You are right, I have Even's back. But I am not his babysitter or mother, I am his partner. I'll be there for him, but won't prejudice his trust on me by going at his back to you. I do not answer to you, if anything I answer to Even"

I could feel my heart almost bursting by how much warmth and love I suddenly felt for Issy. Is it even possible to love someone as much as I love my angel?

"Right answer" mom commented.

I looked at my dad for confirmation and his warm smile said it all: it was a damn test.

Why are parents so fucking meddling?!... but then again, that only makes me love them even more.


	4. Saying: 'I'm sorry'- Part One

**Isak:**

Now that things with my parents and Even's were good... or as good as one can expect. I'll have to start dealing with apologizing to my friends.

Eskild

"What's with the good mood?" commented Eskild as I entered The Kollektiv "I guess things ended going all right with your parents then"

"Yeah... we are trying to do this... this family thing again" I replied.

"Good" he said, a gentle smile directed towards me "I am glad. You deserve it, Isak"

Then I felt horrible for all the horrendous things I said to him. The only thing he has ever done was help me out and I repaid him with being a little shit.

"Eskild..." I started, not believing I was going to do this- hoping no one else hears me "My gay guru, thank you for everything you've done for me. You saved me when I was wasted and out of my mind in that bar. And for a tenth time, I did not know it was not a gay bar!" I glared at him when he giggled "I'm sorry about how I reacted when you tried to talk to me before... I was... I just..."

"You were afraid, I get it. I was in your place once. I did try to force you out before you were ready" Eskild cut me off when he noticed I couldn't find the right words, always there for the rescue "You are forgiven, Isak. After all, you are my smol angry son"

"And you are my big brother" I replied, softly, before rushing away of the room with a burning face.

Happy that at least one has forgiven me, now the rest.

Noora

As I rushed far away from Eskild, I ended up bumping into someone. That someone fell into the floor and groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry... Noora?!" I exclaimed, not expecting our meeting to be so soon. But decided to take advantage of my good luck "Hey, can we talked in my... in your old room?" I asked her, after I helped her stand up.

"Ok..." she answered, confused at what I might need from her.

I don't blame her, from the girl squad she is the one I have no real connection with. Vilde and I have club activities together and she is also, recently, dating on of my friends. Eva ia the ex-girlfriend of my best friend and my friend. Sana is my lab partner and best bud- even if she does not admit it out loud. Chris used to have a strange crush on me and we have communicated with each other before.

But Noora?

She is simply that girl that used to live in the room I now occupy and has only bothered the hell out of me at night, while I suffer from lack of sleep.

However, after hearing her story... what happened between her and William's older brother... I felt horrible for treating her so bad.

"Noora, I just wanted to tell you that I am going back home. My family is trying to fix things. This room will be yours back soon" she smiled at the good news, but stayed silent noticing that there still was something else- smart girl "I want to apologize... I was having some... problems and suffered from insomnia, and took it out on you. I know that it is no excuse for the way i behaved but... I hope you can forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive, Isak" she replied, smiling kindly at me- she has a very nice smile "Yes, you were rude and made me feel unwanted... but you were just acting like an adolescent. No harm done! But if you want to do something to make it up to me..." she continued, almost hesitant of asking her request "Can you help me out write a mail to Will? I've heard that you are good with redacting and I have no idea of how to explain things to him correctly"

"My pleasure" I agreed, inviting her into my bed and we were soon writing up a very long mail to her ex-that took us almost the whole week-end.

If I ever meet that bastard that dared hurting a sweet girl like Noora, I'll reap him a new one!

Magnus and Mahdi

"Morning!"

Sometimes I wanted to punch Magnus on the face for being all smiles so early in the morning.

How does he fucking find the energies to?! I exclaimed in my head. I am mostly dead on my feet so early.

"Hears from my mom that things are starting to get better with your parents. Is it true that you are moving back?" Jonas asked me, the 'on your own accord' silent but clear.

That's what I love about the guys, even when I was a little shit, they always have my back. I am sure if I told Jonas that my dad was forcing me to move back into his house, he would right now march to my father's office and kick him on the face.

"Yeah... planned on telling you guys today- face to face. But it seems that your mom beat me to it..." I affirmed "By the way, guys, thank you for everything... and sorry for acting like a bitch lately. Specially, for missing your birthday Magnus"

"What are we now? Girls? Since when do we talk about our feeling? You are really gay Valtersen!" teased Jonas, shoving me a bit, in hopes of leasening the tension.

It worked, we all burst laughing and things were back to normal.

You gotta love guys, they make it all much more simpler.

Sana

Reaching my biology class I steadied myself, this can turn two ways: a complete disaster or she will easily understand and we are back to being the beat buds.

However, when I got to our shared table and opened my mouth she stopped me right there- with her Sana glare on place.

God, does that glare send shivers down my spine. I complained in my head, but didn't let my unease show on my face.

"I've been hearing enough about your parade of apologizes. Don't gave me some lame excuse. You acted like an asshole, so do I most of the time. The difference I own it, do that yourself and do not repeat the same mistake twice. With that we are good" she told me, before going back to her book.

Ha. That was much easier than I expected. I thought, a bit scared at how intense Sana was... is.

Now all there is left to fix is my relationship with Eva, the one I hurt the most... the one I intentionally hurt.


	5. Saying: 'I'm sorry'- Part Two

**Isak:**

At the end, I didn't even have to go to her- Eva was the one who found me.

"Isak!" she called out for me, as I was leaving the school "Going home? Mind if I join? I have a group project with Noora" she explained.

"Sure" I replied, giddy at how lucky I have been lately.

"Heard from Noora that you helped her out with Will" she began, before I could tackle the issue of me breaking her and Jonas up "He replied by the way. Things are better and they'll try the long distance relationship for now. They think it's the better option, seeing that moving to another country for each other was a bit hasty. Will is transferring to an University here in Oslo after he finishes his first year in London" I smiled at the new information, happy for Noora- she deserves to have a happy ending "I also heard that lately you've been apologizing... a lot"

"Well... lately, I did commit _a lot_ of mistakes" I replied, looking guiltily at her "Eva, I am..."

"Don't" her tone left no room for arguments, I feared that what I've done was unfixable "The one who cheated was me, you were simply looking after your best friend"

"We both know that's not what I did..." I mumbled, looking at my feet in shame- we hadn't stop walking.

"That's what we'll tell Jonas. I understand, but we know he won't. Your friendship with him is more important. Also, I've already forgiven you... I missed you too much to stay angry at you" she confessed, smiling slightly.

"I missed you too" I assured her "Also, Jonas might be my best _male_ friend. However, _you_ are my best female friend" I barely caught her when she threw her arms around me "I promise that I'll fix this up" I hugged her back tightly, as I spoke.

 **-A month later-**

"You know guys, when I asked you to get to know each other I did not expect both of you to become BBFs and leave me on the dust" I commented, as I entered Jonas' bedroom- just to find both of them geeking over their newly made YouTube page.

"But Issy, we are celebrating the 100k subscriptions! It's only been a month and we already have so many fans" Even gushed, coming to my side and hugging me "I'm sorry if I neglected you, angel"

"It's fine, I still get laid every other day, so I have nothing to complain" I replied, smirking.

"That's all you want me for?!" my boyfriend exclaimed, falling on the bed with a hand over his heart as the drama queen he is.

"Now leave, I want to talk with Jonas on my own" I ordered, pushing him out of the room.

Jonas and I burst laughing at my dramatic lover.

"You really know how to pick them" my best friend commented fondly.

"I really do... but so do you"

"This again" he sighed "I am not going back with Eva, she cheated on me! How can I trust her again?!"

"You know that the kiss meant nothing to her, she was drunk and jealous. If it weren't Chris you wouldn't be this angry" I replied.

"She's still in contact with him"

"You are both broken up, you can't hold that against her. It is only fun for her, nothing serious. She still loves you and wouldn't do that to you again... if you give her another chance" I tried to convince her, like I've been trying for the whole month.

"I'll think about it" he simply answered.

I left Jonas' place a bit happier, he never took my words into consideration. I smiled knowingly when a few weeks later, Eva and Jonas entered the school holding hands.

 _My job here is done._


	6. Plans for the future

**Even** :

Winter vacations went by and the second semester began. This time around I enjoyed it much more than the previous months, not only because I was dating Isak, but also because I had all my classes with my genius boyfriend. Thanks that now he doesn't have trouble sleeping or his parents and being in the closet messing with his head, he can show how smart he really is. To the point that the school's headmaster and teachers are helping his to graduate a year earlier.

Things mostly ran smoothly around our gang.

Jonas couldn't be happier. He was back with his girlfriend, from what I can tell he loves her almost as much as I love Isak- which I thought impossible. Our YouTube page was getting more popular each day, so much that a well recognized director decided to give us having an internship. We would be starting next year. I was content that day that before I knew it I had Issy pinned under me and ravished him as I've never done. Later, when I've told him what had me so giddy he decided to reward me...

Let's just say that my angel and batter cream are the best combination.

Magnus and Vilde are going steady. I am so happy for Magnus, he is secretly my favorite, him being the greatest Evak shipper only sums points. Mahdi even started dating this Emma girl, the one who was all over Isak at the beginning of school. None mentioned how weird that couple made us feel, they were so ill-matched. We kept quiet for Mahdi, he deserved to have some fun and be happy- he must have felt left out when the whole gang had partners. However, that didn't stop us from breathing a sigh of relief when Emma stood him up for Chris at Sana's Eid-party. We all were there for Madhi, but he got over her pretty fast. The fact that she was only a distraction helped.

The girls gang... well, I will simply say that not everything was color pink.

Some girls had it pretty easy. Chris was in her own world with her boyfriend. Eva was freshly back with Eva. Noora had this long distance relationship which during Eva's birthday was over. Not because they broke up, but because William was back in Oslo to be besides his queen.

Vilde... well, she might have a brand new boyfriend but she still has trouble back home- from what I've heard. Also, the scandal that almost broke her up with Magnus. All because the balloon squad simply wanted to score some viewers.

Who are the balloon squad? I'll get to that later, don't worry guys.

However, the one who had it the worst this last semester was Sana. Which broke Isak's and my heart, she was a close friend to us after all.

With Elias misbehaving, her mother telling her that loving someone who is not muslin it's wrong, the girls leaving her out in favor of the popularity that hanging out with Sara is. I used to simply hate that bitch because she was the first one to be with my angel, this semester I loath her because of what she did to Sana and for being such a racist bitch.

She made a lot of mistakes, for what she atoned afterwards. Isak being the first one to forgive her, knowing what it was to be in her shoes helped a lot. The girls simply brushed it off and they created their own bus.

However, what had me at the edge of tears was that her and Yousef didn't end up together. Yousef ended up leaving Oslo for a while, which was very important on the decision they've made. They decided to stay friends and in contact with each other, while Yousef was gone. When my friend gets back to Oslo, if they both still have feeling for each other, they will try having a relationship. It wasn't like they would end up getting married, it was a high-school romance after all!

If I am being honest with you guys, the only relationships I think will last will be mine with Isak and Jonas with Eva. Maybe Noora and Magnus if they work out their communication issue.

Those were the troubles the others had.

Now to Issy and me.

We were in our honeymoon stage. Sickly sweet and kisses every time we saw each other. I am kind of surprised that we hadn't been arrested by public indecency. We just can't keep our hands off each other!

My adorable angel even accompanies me to my sessions with the shrink, for moral support. I never asked that to anyone... not even my parents. And I adore them!

He researched everything he could about bipolarity and asked his parents about it. He even went to my doctor for a professional point of view. When he found out that alcohol and getting high affects my meds, he decided to abstain of them with me. The only thing that stopped me from snapping at him and feeling smothered, was that he never told me that I shouldn't or couldn't do something. He let me make my own damn decisions. Supporting me silently as my partner, not acting like my mother.

I was very sad that Issy felt the need to abstain because of me. I wanted him to go out with friends and have fun. He replied that the reason why he got high and drunk was because he wanted to drown his sorrows and forget his life was so shitty. But now that things were back on track and he had me, there was no need for drugs and alcohol. Though he would never turn down one or two beers, while being out with friends.

I swear to you that I feel in love with him all over again at that moment. My angel is simply perfect!

Our parents helped us find the perfect for us to live together, near the university. We were both accepted into the same place! My parents accepted to maintain me while I study, so I could focus on my studies and my internship without fearing to have to search for a job to pay the bills. With the condition that if I ever lost the internship I would have to find a job. Because my parents had money to spare I did not worry about it. Isak, on the other hand, found the perfect job as a tutor for a bunch of high-school students that were failing biology and literature.

The only problem with the arrangement, was that while I am sure on my path as a director, Issy was lost with what he wanted to do with his future. I loves literature! However, all the mess with his mom pushed him to study science and find a way to help her. He was set on science because of his mother, but after reconciling with her and starting dating me... he stopped seeing people that needed to be fixed, but people who were just different.

It took a while, but I finally convinced him to choose what he really wanted and not what he thought was right for his mother's and my sake.

He chose: literature.

Though, dear friends, nothing stays so perfect. It would mess up the balance of life, otherwise.

My secrets... the dark past that I wanted to keep from Isak was starting to surface.

I still remember the fear I felt when I saw Sana at Issy's Christmas party, almost showing my relief when she followed my act.

However, nothing was more scary than seeing my boyfriend's face covered in blood because of a fight born out of a misunderstanding I created.

I blurted out everything after that. My angel being his beautiful self, didn't even bat an eye and accepted me. He even apologized to Mikael and helped me get back on good graces with my old squad. We hang out and joke like old times, but there's not that blind trust we used to have. I knew it would take time to rebuild it but it still hurt.

Enough with bad things! Do you want to know with what Isak surprised me with at Sana's Eid-party? We are going to Australia! A trip just for the two of us, my boyfriend is so romantic~! I simply can't wait for it.


	7. Future

**Isak:**

"Isak, darling, how are you?" Even's mother's sweet voice asked me through the phone call.

"Not very good right now" I answered honestly "Even is going through one of his episodes and he managed to slip away. I can't find him anywhere. I called to see if you have"

"No, I haven't" she answered, her tone now concerned "I'll contact people and places he might have gone to, you focus on finding him. If we haven't found him in an hour, I'll call the police. Ok?"

"Right, thank you" I replied, ending the call.

For the last three years and a half we both gotten better at dealing with Even's episodes, we even have a procedure plan for when we believe it's starting to happen. This time around I did not see it coming until Even had returned from his classes talking about booking a vacation pack to the Caribbean and taking a swim with sharks... without a cage. Luckily I was able to stop him before he got himself in trouble. I was able to keep him in line for the rest of the episode until the depression part kicked in.

If I am being honest, this is the worst part. I loath seeing him so quiet... so still.

But today when I woke up, he wasn't there. Whenever he comes out of comatose state, he always wants cuddles or if it is urgent to leave he always writes me a note. There was no note.

I panicked.

I've been searching for him for half an hour and nothing. Now after calling Even's mom and still having no notice I was loosing my mind.

This can't be happening now! We only have one last semester of classes and a million dreams to make true. Our future is so close...

"Mr. Valtersen, are you ok?" my Scottish history, of the last semester, asked me- making me stop my search for a minute.

"No, I am not. Sir, have you seen my boyfriend Even Bech Næsheim. He is taller than me, blond, blue eyes and fair skin. You might have seen him a few times when he came to pick me up from your class" I asked him. I knew that the possibilities of him knowing where Even was, were one to none. But I was desperate "Here, I have a pic of him" I was about to take out my phone when Mr. Balke interrupted me.

"I know who he is, he recently enrolled to the same class you've had last semester. It was a late entry but the faculty allowed it. Strangely, he is now trying to get out of it" he informed me.

"Thank God he is alright!" I exclaimed.

I have never been more relived than now. I rapidly fired Even's mom a text informing her that he was safe and sound.

"Can you tell me why your boyfriend changed his mind so fast?" my ex-professor inquired.

"Even hates history, he is awful at it. As it isn't a required subject to graduate he hasn't taken a history class around almost three years and a half" I began to explain "He suffers from bipolarity which makes him... take decisions that he normally wouldn't take"

"Ah, that explains a lot" Mr. Balke sighed "But there is no way he will be able to get out of it, the faculty is quite strict about this. You might be able to help him out, as you've already passed my class. With flying colors I might add"

His last comment made me blush slightly. I thanked him and bid him goodbye. I headed towards Even, trying to think a way of helping this class more bearable.

 _Maybe I can turn it into a script, Evy would enjoy reading it._ I thought, liking the idea. _I've never written a script but for Even I could try. After all, it's only for a history class. It isn't like it would end up being turned into a real T.V show._

Guys, if you only knew how I would end up swallowing those thoughts later...

 **-A few months later-**

"Evy! Are we there yet? You know how much I hate being blindfolded" I complained, as I let myself being dragged towards... well, towards wherever my boyfriend was taking me for our date.

He was going all out tonight and I had no idea why. Maybe, something good happened at work. He did returned a few days back quite giddy from the set.

"We are almost there, stop being a girl!" he replied, amusement clear in his voice.

I pouted at being made fun of, but kept quiet until we reached our destination. Honest to his word, it only took around five minutes to get there. When he finally took the blindfold off I gasped. We were in front of _our_ bench, the one where we conciliated all those years ago. Surrounding it, there were many candles to make the setting more romantic.

"I hope you a picnic under the stars isn't to cliche" he whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"It totally is... but it also is perfect" I replied, turning around to steal a kiss from him "What's the occasion?" I asked, as I was sitting down.

"You remember that script you made for me? The one to help me pass my history class?" he asked, I simply nodded my answer "Well, my boss loved it and sent it to a friend of his in Los Angeles who also adored it. They are planning on making a T.V series out of it, of course with your permission. They even want Jonas and I to be the directors! And if the show is successful for you to continue writing the script"

"No way... that awesome!" I screamed in shock and joy "Wait, what about Jonas and Eva? They still have a year before graduating and we haven't finished either"

"Relax, they won't send us to Los Angeles until we graduate. Jonas and Eva are already looking for universities there to transfer to" he assured me "But before all that, there is something I need to do here in Oslo"

"What is that?" I inquired, curiously.

You see guys, this was Even's dream come true. What could be more important that he had to put it on hold?!

"Issy, my angel, we've both been through a lot these years... more specifically, ever since we met. I made you suffer at the beginning, I lied to you and- what many would see as- played with your heart" he raised a hand to stop me when I wanted to protest "You still forgave me over and over again, and accepted me for who I truly am. You are my guarding angel, always there for me to save me or simply be there if I ever need you. I can't imagine a world without you in it... it's one I would never want to live in" I was already in tears thanks to his kind and beautiful words. When he knelled down on one knee before me, I gasped, not believing it even when he took out a velvet box "What I am trying to say is, Isak Valtersen, would you make me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes! YES!" I answered, barely waiting for him to slip the ring in my finger before jumping on him and kissing him until we both lost our breaths.

Honestly, I've never been happier in my entire life.


	8. The one that got away

**Mikael:**

Six years have passed ever since Even disappeared from Bjølsen, five since he returned to my life.

Once upon a time, being besides my best friend would mean the world to me. Now... now, it only means pain and sorrow.

When Even kissed me that fateful day I lashed out on him, not out of disgust but out of fear. My whole life they've been teaching me to know to differentiate good from wrong. And feeling what I felt towards my best _male_ friend that day was wrong, it scared the crap out of me.

Then I was very confused by the strange behavior Even showed before disappeared from Bjølsen without a word. Changed his phone number, school, we were no longer welcomed into his house. The only thing he kept was that bitch he had of a girlfriend.

Almost a year later, we meet him again singing karaoke.

How messed up is that?!

A fight broke out of no where. The next thing I knew Sana got out and was yelling at us for being animals.

We didn't even start the fucking fight?!

Though I have to admit I enjoyed seeing Elias hit that pretty boy. Every time I see that blond dude my blood boils. He is the perfect boy for Even. Adorable blond curls, baby blue eyes, a body of a model, so intelligent that he skipped a year and Even's parents adore the boy.

Me? I fucking hate him!

The idiot had the guts to stalk us down, after he began had thrown the first punch, and apologize- being the fucking representative of good manners. Wanting to make peace and explain to us what's really going on.

Can you believe it? A pretty boy Even has known for less than a year had to tell us what was going on with our friend since primary school!

Finding out that Even suffers from bipolarity was earth shattering to me. Later being told by Even that the kiss was simply part of one of his episodes... that shattered _me_. The guilt of reacting so badly began to consumed me. I also finally accepted the fact that I am completely and absolutely in love with my childhood friend.

I was glad to have him back but every time I saw him with his _angel_ it was a reminder that I've only been a momentary lapse of insanity for him, that my feelings were never reciprocated. That hurt more than loosing him for my stupidity... the fact that I've never had a chance simply broke me.

I tried to forget about him, I really did.

I hooked up with various girls and boys during the summer, that blond shank took Even to Australia- honeymoon the boys called it, oblivious of how much it affected me. I ended up finding a nice boy to settle down with, he was nice, funny and handsome. I even liked him, not as much as Even but enough.

All my hard work to move on was for nothing, because when Even returned he announced that he was moving in with his boyfriend with both pair of parents' blessings. It was like having my heart ripped from my chest all over again. My boyfriend noticed that he was second in my heart and dumped my sorry ass. The squad and Even noticed my passive aggression against Isak- who seems like had won over the heart of all my close friends- and began giving me crap about it. It reached a point that I ended up asking my parents to ship me to London to study there.

I kept in touch with the guys but not as constant as I would have liked to... they were constant memories of my broken heart. Also, they were still angry at me for trying to break Even and Isak apart by seducing Even to make his boyfriend jealous.

It didn't work out at the end. Like every try to move on from Even, it failed at the end. My new friends told me that to finally move on I had to close that chapter in my life. To do that I had to tell Even about my feelings for him and have him telling me that there is no chance that we could ever be together... but I was scared, even if I knew what the answer what was going to be.

So I pushed the date over and over again, until the day I received an invitation to their wedding and the news that they, Jonas and Eva were moving all the way across the ocean to Los Angeles to make a life there. Then I knew that the right time was now... or never.

That's how I ended up in front of their tiny apartment, trying to find the courage to knock on their door.

Which at the end I didn't have to do because it was Isak the one who ended up opening it for me. He looked at me shocked, that's when I noticed he had opened it to go out and not for me. Then, he glared slightly at me- surely remembering how I tried to steal his boy... fiance. At the end, he looked at me with resignation in his eyes and sighed.

"Evy! There is someone at the door for you" he called out "I am leaving to do the groceries now"

Let me be honest guys, I might have already given up on Even. But watching him be so domestic with his future husband hurt like a bitch.

"Mikael... so you are finally ready to talk" he said, clearly feeling surprised and relived at the same time "Come in, I am shai for you"

When he smiled to me, this big and honest smile of his... I began to really believe that things were going to be alright.


	9. The past is just that, the past

**Isak:**

I trust Even, I truly do. He would never cheat on me or betray my trust, specially when we are only a few days before our wedding day. But that doesn't mean my blood doesn't boil each time I remember the time _Mikael_ tried to take Evy away from me:

" _Come on guys! Don't leave us with the anticipation and tell us what is this all about" Elias, not to anyone's surprise, was the one who broke the silence._

 _We were all reunited at the skateboarding park. When I mean all, I **really** mean all. The boys, the girl squad, the balloon squad and everyone who lives at the Kollektive. _

_Even turned towards me and playfully raised an eyebrow, as if asking me if he could have the honors to break the news to our friends. I smiled, indulgently, and nodded my answer._

 _"Ok" he clapped and returned the gaze towards our friends, who were all lined up in front of us "We gathered all of you here because we wanted to announce that we were both accepted to the same university. Wait for it... HERE IN OSLO!"_

 _Many of our friends, especially those who were afraid we would part ways, cheered loudly- raising their beer cans at us. I tried to ignore the expression of pure relief and bliss Mikael had. Even though, I acted as if everything is ok I was still very jealous of his relationship with Evy._

 _Though, I knew better than to complain. This relationship was precious for Even and he never once complained about my friendship with Jonas- he even befriended him for me! So, I kept quiet even when jealousy ate me alive at the knowledge Mikael would always know this part... this past of Even, I would never be part of._

 _The lustful gazes Mikael sent Evy didn't help either. My only comfort was knowing Even loved me and would never cheat on me, he isn't that kind of guy._

 _ **Then, what do you call what he did to Sonya?** A traitorous voice mocked me in my head._

 _"Sh! Calm down guys, I'm still not finished!" Even shushing the guys, brought me back from my thoughts._

 _I noticed Jonas looking at me worriedly, I tried to convey that I was fine with a smile. He didn't buy it._

 _"Not only are we going to university together, but we also have our parents approval and support to move in together!" that rendered them speechless._

 _I took great joy when I noticed Mikael's heartbroken expression. I even flashed a cocky smirk towards him! It might be a low move, but me making up with my friends didn't stop me from continuing being a little bitch._

 _"Congratulation guys! Evak forever!" Magnus was the one to began the avalanche of congrats, wrapping us in a surprise hug "If you already have a place, why didn't we go to celebrate there?!"_

 _"Cause the place is very small, we wouldn't fit at all!" Even returned the hug wholeheartedly, I would never understand the friendship they have but was glad about it anyway "You are all welcome to come, as long as you do it in small groups and call before paying us a visit"_

 _"When is the wedding? You both already talk like a married couple!" Eskild joked, causing many to chuckle._

 _I did notice Mikael finishing at the comment but soon forgot about it when Noora and Eva launched themselves at me. I passed the rest of evening drinking, though with moderation in comparison to the past, and joking with my friends. It all was perfect... until every conversation abruptly stopped._

 _At the time, I was with Jonas and Eva. Both of them suddenly stopped talking, jaws dropped and couldn't stop staring at something behind me. When I tried to look back Jonas tried to stop me and drag me away, but I slapped his hands away and turned to see what had everyone so shocked._

 _I wish I hadn't._

 _There it was, my worst nightmare coming true. My boyfriend kissing the old love of his life. But before I could process the betrayal and pain, I noticed that Even wasn't kissing back. He simply was stunned frozen, while Mikael forced himself into Evy._

 _I don't know what took over me, but before I knew it I had pushed Mikael down and was ordering to leave. The idiot tried to look around for help, surely too drunk to know that what he did was wrong._

 _"Issy, I swear to you I..." Even tried to explain, once his childhood friend had left._

 _"Don't worry, Evy" I cut him off "I knw that it wasn't your fault"_

After that Mikael was gone. The next thing we heard about him, he was in London for college.

I knew Even missed him, so I tried not to show how much it bothered me that they were still in contact. It worked more times than it didn't. When Evy proposed I knew I would have to be the one to invite Mikael t the wedding, Even would never do that to me in our special day. I did not like It, but I also knew how important having him would be yo Evy.

 _I just hope that Mikael had already given up on my fiance and they were able to make up._ I thought as I opened the door of our flat.

Both of them were sittig in a repectable distance and having a quiet conversation with cups of shai in their hands. They both looked at me when they heard me open the door. Even rapidly came towards me and took the grocery bags from me, plasing a chaste kiss on my forehead. Mikael simply stared at me with guilt written all over his face.

"Isak, I..." Mikael tried to explain, but as I did all those years back with Even, I cut him off.

"Have you given up on my fiance?" I asked, he simply nodded "Will you pull another stunt like you did all those years about?" he shook his head rapidly "Then we are good. I want to befriend you, for Even's sake"

"Even after what I did?" he inquired.

"That's on the past. Yes, I am still angry and might take time for me to forgive you but you are an important friend for Evy. I wouldn't like him to loose you" I told him.

"You are a good guy" Mikael said.

"No, I am a little bitch really. But I love Even. So, this little bitch learned to play nice when needed" I replied, making us both burst into laughter.

Maybe things could work with Miakel... I hope so, for Even's sake.


	10. The big day

_**Chapter's Notes:**_

 _ **I'm sorry but this is the end. The rest of Isak and Even's story is told during the first part of this series. It will be short chapter so I apologize in advance.**_

 _ **Song:**_ ** _Gabrielle Leithaug - 5 fine frøkner (English translation). Lyrics taken from: /en/5-fine-fr%C3%_**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIAKRI:)_**

 **Even:**

 **Oh hosianna, Hevenu shalom**

 **Five fine young ladies are never going home**

 **The sound of something that lets us go**

 **We don't have money but we own everything**

 **Oh we don't need the world, because me and you are the world**

 **we don't need the world, because me and you are the world**

 **The sound of something that lets us go**

 **We don't have money but we own everything**

My life has been filled with silly things, from the stupid things I used to do with the balloon squad for the YouTube channel I shared with them, to the crazy stuff I got myself into during an episode. But choosing such a song like Gabrielle Leithaug's **5 fine frøkner** as my wedding song tops them all. But then again, this is our song. The Evak anthem. The song during which my angel and I confessed our feelings for each other.

 **You make me drive myself up**

 **There's nothing that can drive me down**

 **You make everything blow up in a boil**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

 **Five fine young ladies in the club, we command**

 **Turn it all the way up to the sky**

 **If there are five fine guys it doesn't matter**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

The ceremony itself wasn't a big deal. We did a church, only because Isak's mother insisted. The same church once upon a time Isak's parents took him for a Christmas concert, in which he finally decided to forgive for lying to him about my mental health. I don't even know how she found someone willing to marry two guys in a church but my admiration for her went up.

 **Send me that one you know that makes us feel it burns our bodies out**

 **It's like flying over our entire city, that song was cool so we put it on anew**

 **Clubbidubbin, my ladies are so stunning**

 **Maybe we're a bit nasty**

 **But what does that matter when it's not day anymore**

 **Five fine young ladies, three in a row**

 **They stand alone but we do it together**

 **You make me drive myself up**

 **There's nothing that can drive me down**

 **You make everything blow up in a boil**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

We were surrounded by our family and closest friends. My parents, sister, my sister's boyfriend, Issy's parents, the guys, Jonas' mother, the girls squad, Sana's mother and the balloon squad. Each with their date for the night. My prediction was right from the start, the only couple that lasted were Jonas and Eva's, mine with Isak and surprisingly Noora's with Magnus. He even proposed to her! It was after Noora caught the bouquet, the one that Isak's begrudgingly tossed for me.

 **Five fine young ladies in the club, we command**

 **Turn it all the way up to the sky**

 **If there are five fine guys it doesn't matter**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

 **Five fine young ladies in the club, we command**

 **Turn it all the way up to the sky**

 **If there are five fine guys it doesn't matter**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

Then we moved to a small salon we booked and partied throughout the night. Thankfully, Issy didn't kill me when **5 fine frøkner** started to play after the DJ said he was going to play our song. He simply stared at me with an incredulous expression on his face, raising both eyebrows at me. Then he broke down in laughter, followed by the rest of the guests. He chided me fondly but still danced with me. We must have looked crazy, dancing a waltz for such a song... however, it was us.

 **Five fine young ladies, three in a row**

 **They stand alone but we do it together**

 **You make me drive myself up**

 **There's nothing that can drive me down**

 **You make everything blow up in a boil**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

We knew that moving to Los Angeles will be hard for all of us. Not only were we going to be so far away from home, in a whole new country. We were going to start from zero, without a people we could ask for help when we got into trouble. Not to mention that people at work wouldn't take us seriously because of our inexperience and young age. But we were ready to face off those challenges, if we are together... then, we can go against the whole world and still survive.

 **Five fine young ladies in the club, we command**

 **Turn it all the way up to the sky**

 **If there are five fine guys it doesn't matter**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**

 **Five fine young ladies in the club, we command**

 **Turn it all the way up to the sky**

 **If there are five fine guys it doesn't matter**

 **There's no one else I'd rather do this with**


End file.
